Un Ácido Pacto
by MLorelei88
Summary: Jamás hubo visto ojos tan bellos, tan preciosos que deseaba amarlos y destruirlos por igual. Nunca sintió la necesidad de estar junto a una persona pero, por supuesto, Eren Jaeger no era un chico común y corriente; tal vez era más retorcido que él. Tampoco era como si el chico fuese una persona más en su vida, sino que era nada más ni menos que su víctima.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y su obra Shingeki no Kyojin._

 **[Especial de Halloween]**

 _¡Hola ahí! Mi especial para Halloween_ —y es la segunda vez que preparo uno. Pero es la primera vez que hago uno para este _fandom_ —. _Estará conformado por dos historias, la primera_ —la cual es esta— _será categorizada como trágica; mientras que la segunda como romántica, dramática y trágica. Serán dos historias que contrasten entre sí, desde el contexto hasta la relación que desarrollen nuestros protagonistas. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 ** _Advertencia_** _: Esta historia estará ubicada en la Baja Edad Media, cuya época se ve marcada por la Inquisición. Por lo tanto contiene material que podría resultar ofensivo para los religiosos_ —soy orgullosamente irreligiosa, pero respeto las creencias de cada quien— _, violencia, una pizca de sadismo sexual y tendrá una índole pagana._

 _Cabe destacar que la información que se pueda desvelar de la iglesia como protagonista de actos inmorales es real. La iglesia católica tuvo, lamentablemente, personas que abusaron de su poder como papado y protagonizaron desde orgías hasta llegar al extremo de vender su puesto por pura avaricia, o siquiera liderar una de las cruzadas más violentas de la historia._

 _Y para ser honesta no voy a profundizar ninguno de los puntos a mencionar, ya que me extendería mucho. Como pueden ver, amo la historia universal ;-; #AIUDA._

 _También, y como último a punto tocar, advierto que se incluye a Zeke como hermano de Eren. Cosa que es cien por ciento canon ¬n¬9 Porque, claro. Vamos. Publiquemos el capítulo ochenta y seis de "Ataque de Titanes" y hagamos que a los fanáticos les explote el cerebro._

 _Dios santo. Alguien tiene que pararle al mame de Isa la Llama._

* * *

 _Ah, es bueno volver a los viejos tiempo, ¿eh? Siempre he escrito historias de esta temática, pero es la primera vez que escribo de esta índole para el fandom de SnK ;-; Así que, por otra parte, estoy muy nerviosa respecto a su opinión. Aunque, claro, esto es Halloween así que me voy a excusar con ello XD_

 _#AlguienPáreleAMiTrenDelMamePlz_

 _La cosa es que soy una trastornada mental. Conforme escribía esta historia, me daba cuenta de qué tan retorcida soy realmente (o tal vez exagero). Y como he dicho en la cajita de allí arriba, este es el primer especial de Halloween que publicaré, ya que es más acorde a la temática sombría que significa la festividad. Sin embargo, tenemos otro especial del que declaro vergonzosamente que tal vez publique con un poco de retraso ¡Lo siento!_

 _Sin más, les cedo el paso a esta, un poco retorcida y absurda historia de amor._

* * *

 **Un Ácido Pacto**

" _Venderé mi alma a cambio de sus ojos"_

 **Baja Edad Media. Año mil trescientos once.**

 _París, Francia._

—Un hombre tan importante como tú es susceptible a que el mal arremeta en su contra, tentándolo a protagonizar inmorales escándalos—comenzó, un viejo hombre desde su pretencioso asiento—. ¡Desdicha ha sometido tu inquebrantable alma! Te has consumido en las brasas del demonio y su indiscutible lujuria—recriminó, furioso.

— ¿Eso es lo que dice el pueblo o lo que piensa usted? —se atrevió a cuestionar, reverenciado no al hombre, sino a la cruz que se acomodaba a las espaldas de este, donde un _Jesucristo_ le observaba inescrutable.

Fingir que creía en algo tan ridículo como lo era el asunto de la _Santa Biblia_ era aberrante y mísero, pero lamentablemente, de eso se alimentaba.

—Una joven sirvienta ha sido víctima al ser espectadora de tus actos indecentes—señaló, observando al caballero que mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo lustrado, su cabello sometiéndose a la acción de la gravedad, escondiendo casi por completo su rostro.

— ¿Y cuál será mi castigo? ¿Quemarme en la hoguera?—inquirió, ni una pizca de inseguridad e inquietud en su tono de voz— Si es sí la respuesta, me gustaría que el pueblo escuchase mis últimas palabras—añadió con malicia, el viejo hombre deduciendo que había algo más oscuro en el trasfondo de sus palabras. Porque si algo sabía de sobra de ese hombre, era de su impresionante inteligencia y aguda perspicacia.

— ¿Y cuáles serían tales? —animó, teniendo la sensación de cómo el ambiente se volvía denso y asfixiante al atestiguar que delante de él no había un pecador, sino un demonio. Y pensar en esto le provocaba náuseas, el amargo sabor de la bilis asentándose en su pastosa boca conforme la resequedad de su garganta se hacía cada vez más palpable.

—Me gustaría que el pueblo conozca las orgías que usted y sus camaradas han protagonizado. La avaricia que los consume a ustedes y la malicia de la _Santa Inquisición_ —soltó, divertido al deducir el horror que compuso el anciano—. No sería una buena idea, ¿no es así? El que su pueblo conozca las inmoralidades que ustedes, la propia iglesia, comete. Sería entretenido poder ver su imperio caer por ello—evitó, a toda costa, soltar una ávida carcajada ante esto último.

— ¿Es esto un chantaje? —consultó, irascible.

—Pienso que es más bien un trato. Usted calla mis pecados, y yo callaré los suyos—establece, enderezándose sobre sus pasos, por fin encarando el rostro impotente del viejo cura ante sus ojos.

— ¿Acaso te crees que tú tienes más credibilidad que nosotros? —volvió a cuestionar, aumentando la diversión del hombre de armadura brillante y negra como el ala de un cuervo.

—No lo creo, lo afirmo—rectificó, inmediatamente—. ¿Hace falta mencionar que la iglesia ha participado en actos de índole pagana y blasfema? Las personas no son del todo ignorantes, saben muy poco de estos temas… solo necesitan que alguien como yo confirme sus sospechas—argumentó soberbio.

— ¡Está bien!—se apresuró en bramar, dándose por vencido en el acto— Dios te concederá el perdón si desapareces de París.

—No debería jugar tan deliberadamente con tal falacia—espetó, refiriéndose a las creencias religiosas del cura, lo cual significó una ofensa para este—. Quien está salvando su propio pellejo son ustedes, no Dios. No deberías jugar con la fuerza de la palabra—advirtió, girándose sobre sus propios talones para poder encaminarse hacia la salida orgullosamente.

« _Qué ridículo_ _»,_ pensó él al verse, por fin, libre de cadenas.

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, pensaba que todo aquello era patético. La iglesia, la religión y Dios. Todo era miserable. Él más que nadie conocía los secretos de la que indisputablemente gobernaba con insensatez Europa. Los ignorantes y analfabetas, comúnmente llamados _«esperanzados»_ o _«creyentes»_ se dejaban lavar el cerebro por una falacia bien elaborada; la incapacidad de aceptar que no hay ningún Dios que ampare y perdone lo que el ser humano vagamente denomina como _«pecado»._

Y era verídico que dentro de la misma iglesia se cometieron muchas atrocidades y blasfemias a un Dios que es de debatir su efímera existencia. Pero resultó darle algún beneficio el hecho de que él, el _«Caballero de Armadura de Cuervo»,_ conociera cada uno de los secretos sucios de la figura pública más influyente del mundo. Desde los tropiezos de la misma hasta el negocio sucio que clandestinamente llevaba la _Santa Inquisición_.

—Realmente patético—bisbiseó, montando su hidalgo y marchándose a algún lugar lejos de París para buscar una nueva vida de repugnante tranquilidad, donde su espada no podía blandirse con libertad y su sed de sangre no sería saciada.

 ** _Un año más tarde._**

 _Béziers, sur de Francia._

El pueblo de _Béziers_ era sorprendentemente viejo. A pesar de su antigüedad, seguía siendo un pequeño lugar sacado de cuentos de hadas. Se protegía entre inmensas y olivas colinas, sobre las riberas del río _Orb,_ y con preciosas casitas y joviales pueblerinos. Allí, en lo alto de una de las colinas, podía incluso vislumbrarse la esplendorosa catedral de _Saint-_ _Nazaire_ _Béziers_ y, a un par de kilómetros, el _Mar Mediterráneo._

Con una rica herencia cultural, canales, puentes y torres; el pueblo de la Francia de la Baja Edad Media fue el predilecto del _Caballero de Armadura de Cuervo._ La tranquilidad que rezumaba, la arquitectura, la amenidad y cortesía de sus pobladores fueron, tal vez, una de las razones por las que el caballero había decidido asentarse allí. Sin embargo, podría decirse que lo que verdaderamente terminó por enamorarlo de tan excelso lugar fue, sin lugar a dudas, un par de esmeraldas.

Era irónico, sinceramente, que un caballero de su calibre pudiese enamorarse de un niño al que incluso le doblaba la edad. Pero aún más caustico era el hecho de que un hombre como él, que desprendía esa aura de peligro y letalidad, tuviese la oportunidad de, precisamente, _enamorarse._ Por supuesto que era lamentable que hubiese fijado sus ojos en él, un niño de diez años.

Lo cierto es que siempre fue etiquetado como un hombre misterioso y místico, uno del que había que temer y respetar, por lo que realmente se podría esperar cualquier algarabía de su presencia.

Naturalmente, nadie conocía la razón de su repentino abandono a su gloria en París y su instalación en un pueblo como _Béziers,_ al extremo de Francia. Pero la realidad era que él había sido exiliado y perdonado por la iglesia, algo que parecía un completo misterio para los pobladores del pequeño pueblo.

Fue en su época de esplendor un soldado muy respetado y honorable. Contaba con una experiencia vasta respecto al uso de las armas de filo, estrategia e historia. Se le conocía por ser un hombre bastante reservado, estricto y un poco insensible; asimismo, palabras idóneas para describir a tan refinado caballero eran: pulcritud, lealtad y una honestidad que casi rayaba en la vulgaridad.

Algunos comentaban y discutían respecto a la posible maldad que embargaba su frío, escéptico e indiferente corazón. Muchos otros se atrevían a compararlo con una etérea reina de las nieves, ya que su belleza y algidez eran tal que era inverosímil no sentir la necesidad de asemejar su piel inmaculada y aparentemente tersa con la porcelana china, su lacio cabello color petróleo con el ala de un cuervo, y sus rasgados, pero mortíferos ojos, con el color plata del mercurio.

Realmente no le sugería un real problema el hecho de ser objeto de habladurías, ya que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Seguía siendo considerado un noble, y como tal, era respetado y considerado de gran importancia para Francia. No obstante, una de las razones por las que no le importaba ser objeto conversaciones era que, de hecho, la mayoría de rumores eran ciertos.

Era un asesino serial con la preciosa máscara de un noble distinguido.

Un año cumplía separado totalmente de la iglesia, encarnando la vida de un nómada al recorrer toda Francia, sin poder controlar la sed de sangre que corroía sus venas y carcomía sus entrañas. Fue predecible el que, a cada pueblo en el que se adentraba cautelosamente, no pudiese manejar su verdadero _«yo»_ —ese que el viejo cura supo percibir como el aura de un demonio— y terminase por asesinar a cuantas personas se le fuera posible.

Empero, ya establecido en _Béziers,_ se le hizo imposible poder continuar sus asesinatos. No porque su placer al ver la sangre correr hubiese cesado hasta mermar por completo, desapareciendo de esta forma; sino porque ninguna otra persona se vio tan apetitosa de corromper y mutilar que aquel niño de preciosos ojos verdes. Jamás había visto un ángel tan hermoso. Jamás había deseado tanto proteger y a su vez, destruir, a tan apetitosa víctima de aparente inocencia.

Probablemente todo comenzó un casual día de verano, cuando la humedad flotaba en el ambiente y el calor resultaba asfixiante. Las capas de sudor pegajoso y caliente bañando las frentes de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo. Y entre ese contexto, dos niños extraviados buscaban la forma de pedir ayuda, pero eran ignorados por la mayoría de personas que distraídas continuaban con sus trabajos.

Ambos infantes, ya cansados, decidieron darse un momento por vencidos. De momento, a su lado llegó un completo desconocido que, con su hermoso caballo, se detuvo junto a ellos y seguidamente se esfumó. Minutos luego, con un par de canastas atiborradas de frutas y verduras, el hombre reapareció, llamando la atención de los dos jovencitos.

Curioso y esperanzado, uno de los dos amigos decidió dar un paso hacia él, quien acomodaba al majestuoso animal las cestas —ignorando olímpicamente al par de muchachitos a su lado—. Ante esta acción, uno de los pequeños se apresuró en expresar su descontento hacia su amigo, quien parecía muy seguro al intentar entablar conversación con el reservado hombre:

—Eren—bisbiseó, la desesperación y frustración resbalándose suavemente en la boca de un joven muchachito de dorado cabello y grandes, expresivos e inteligentes ojos profundamente celestes—, vuelve aquí. No te atrevas acercarte a ese hombre—le advirtió, muy preocupado.

—No me va a comer vivo, Armin—despreció, sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas dedicándole una juguetona mirada—. Solo voy a preguntarle si puede ayudarnos a encontrar al señor Smith—continuó, esbozando una tenue sonrisa con el propósito de mermar la inquietud del pequeño _Armin Arlert_.

 _Eren Jaeger,_ a sus diez años, era un niño sano y como cualquier otro infante de su edad, inocente y soñador. Desprendía un aura de seguridad y confianza que lograba antojarse desafiante e insolente, incluso arrogante. Aun así, era un niño muy querido en el pueblo, con grandes expectativas en su futuro y una familia apreciada que lo amaba con devoción.

Quizá esa fue una de las razones por las que un hombre como el _Sir Levi Rivaille_ habría de fijarse en él.

—Disculpe—llamó su atención, deduciendo que su mejor amigo, quien se localizaba un par de metros más atrás, podía vomitar en ese preciso momento su alma del terror que le provocaba que él intentase comunicarse con el extraño—, ¿podría ayudarme con una dirección? —consultó, esperando pacientemente que el hombre se girara hacia él y le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

Sobre unas botas de cuero, el desconocido se giró sobre sus talones. Eren pudo entrever que el hombre de estatura promedio llevaba una espada, a lo que se atrevió a deducir que era un guerrero. Sin embargo, ignoró este hecho, fijando su mirada en el rostro malhumorado del aludido.

Evitó demostrar cuán intimidado se sentía delante de la imponente presencia, así como también obvió apreciar en el buen parecido de este. Por lo que se limitó a fruncir suavemente el ceño, empujando a un rincón oscuro sus pensamientos incordios e impropios de alguien de su edad.

Por otra parte, el mayor, a pesar de no haber demostrado ni un ápice de sorpresa, se sintió cautivado por el jovencito que estaba enfrentado hacia él. Contempló su reflejo sobre un par de ojos que jamás había visto antes. Los almendrados y entrecerrados ojos del menor, claramente más bajito que él, irradiaban confianza e ira propia de un carácter volátil e inestable por ende.

Aquella mirada que, le escrutaba sin rastro de miedo, eran de un magnífico color esmeralda que, para ser sincero consigo mismo, se le antojaba como la tonalidad de un etéreo océano sometido a la luz del astro mayor.

— ¿Te has perdido? —preguntó, relajando su semblante.

Eren no respondió, muy orgulloso para poder admitirlo en voz alta. Porque, por si fuera poco, quien había guiado al pequeño Armin fue él y únicamente él, ignorando completamente al rubicundo que sabía de sobra que se habían extraviado entre las aledañas calles del pueblo.

—Ya veo—exhala, entretenido y ya conociendo la respuesta—. Dime, mocoso, ¿a quién buscas?

—Al profesor Smith—refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos como un acto de reflejo; algo que normalmente hacía cuando se encontraba en una situación incómoda que le ponía nervioso.

—Conozco a ese tipo—asintió, convencido de que debía tratarse del padre de _Erwin Smith,_ un viejo amigo suyo—. Te llevaré con él—accedió, el pequeño castaño dejando caer sus brazos y su rostro componiendo una mueca perpleja, sus esmeraldas centellando tenuemente la esperanza y alegría.

—Eso es genial…—

—Pero antes, dime tu nombre—condicionó, interrumpiendo la incesante emoción que comenzaba a denotarse en el dulce barítono del jovencito.

—Eren. Eren Jaeger—respondió, sin pensarlo conforme esbozaba una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor? —devolvió, Levi convenciéndose de que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan blanca como la suya, de dientes perfectamente acomodados en una hilera; algo que, de hecho, era inusual en la época.

—Levi Rivaille—tendió su mano, para que el Jaeger la estrechara.

Si el castaño no hubiese sido tan ingenuo, seguramente hubiese presentido aquella aura demoniaca que emanaba el caballero. No obstante, lo único que pudo sentir fue el más puro deseo invadirle, mientras que Armin, a la distancia, podía observar con ojo crítico cómo su amigo firmaba su propia sentencia de muerte.

Porque lo cierto es que _Béziers_ era un pueblo pequeño, y el destino demasiado cruel y despiadado. No cabía duda de que demonio y ángel se volverían a encontrar, y lo que sucediera después solo sería cuestión de esperar. Porque era cierto que en el momento en el que Levi admiró tal belleza, esto supuso un punto y aparte de sus asesinatos irrelevantes para llevarlo a decaer en un objetivo oscuro y bellamente inhumano. Porque su nueva víctima sería Eren Jaeger.

 _«Soy un ignorante e inmaduro, y este mundo un loco e injusto»_ —Grisha Jaeger. Capítulo ochenta y seis de " _Ataque de Titanes_ "

 ** _Tres meses más tarde._**

 _«Jamás conocí a un ángel tan hermoso. Jamás contemplé tanta belleza en un desorden poco común. Jamás tuve la dicha de este sentir._

 _Su cuerpo luce frágil. Su piel suave y delicada como la seda, broncínea como el caramelo. Su cabello de chocolate, desordenado y brillante. Sus simétricos y suaves rasgos infantiles risueños como un ruiseñor. ¡Y qué decir de sus preciosos ojos! Grandes y almendrados, de pestañas largas y arqueadas. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, había visto un par de ojos tan bellos como los suyos._

 _Empero, ¿qué hay de ese fuerte corazón? Tanta inocencia. Tanta belleza. Tanto deseo impuro de corromperlo y destruirlo, de que su sangre manche mis manos y que yo mismo lo lleve al infierno por seducirme de tal manera»_

— ¡Maldición! —gritó furioso, blandiendo su espada contra la madera de un roble, en el acto, clavándose el metal contra el material en un frustrado intento por sacudir aquellos pensamientos tan hoscos que nublaban su cordura.

Levi se sintió pequeño y débil ante la realidad en la que se sentía atraído hacia un niño quince años menor que él, y que conoció apenas hace tres meses. Se sintió completamente incompetente al debatirse si debía matarlo o no, si realmente quería deshacerse de alguien tan precioso que aún no alcanzaba a florecer. En ese momento de ira, se preguntó si podría volver a encontrar un par de esmeraldas como las de ese chico, si volvería hallar una presencia tan sublime y excelsa como aquella. ¿Podría?

—Levi—saludó una segunda voz, suave e infantil, que aseguró la presencia del chiquillo que rondaba inacabablemente en sus pensamientos desde el día en el que lo conoció—, ¿otra vez ejercitando? ¿Extraña ir a las cruzadas? —le pregunta, esbozando una resplandeciente sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera.

—Un poco. Sí—se encogió de hombros, aparentando tranquilidad y chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte mencionado que si quieres evitar problemas no deberías acercarte mucho a mí—se apresuró en opinar, girándose hacia el infante que parecía indiferente al respecto.

—Nunca me ha importado lo que diga el resto, y no me va a importar ahora—determinó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué no me enseñas a luchar?

—Aún eres un mocoso, Eren—puntualizó, casi con fastidio. Acto seguido, suspiró derrotado al corroborar que no podría matarlo aún… al menos no por el momento, ya que se encontraba muy cautivado por la pequeña flor que, en realidad, todavía no florecía.

 _«Supongo que aún puedo esperar»_ pensó, aparentando normalidad delante del muchachito que confiaba plenamente en él.

 ** _Cinco años más tarde._**

Levi vivía alejado de la civilización, en la cima de una de las colinas que rodeaban al pueblo francés. Lo cual, de alguna forma, le daba libertad al joven Eren Jaeger para poderle visitar y no temer de falsas acusaciones que, sin embargo, qué más quisiera él que fueran reales. Ya no era un niño que sencillamente admiraba al azabache, sino que era un joven adolescente de quince años que estaba condenadamente enamorado de este.

La cuestión es que Eren no conocía la verdadera cara de Levi, la cara del mismo demonio.

 _«Y yo me paré sobre la arena del mar, y vi una bestia emerger del mar, que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos; y sobre sus cuernos diez diademas; y sobre las cabezas de ella nombre de blasfemia. **(...)** Y adoraron al dragón que había dado la potestad a la bestia, y adoraron a la bestia, diciendo: "¿Quién es semejante a la bestia, y quién podrá lidiar con ella?"» _ — _Apocalipsis según San Juan 13, 1-4._

Pero aunque el ojiesmeralda conociese esa faceta de su amado, nada cambiaría su obsesivo y desmedido amor por él. ¿Quién podría amar a la bestia, y quién podría lidiar con ella?

—Bastardo—masticó, sujetando su espada. El agudo y chirriante tintineo del metal de ambas armas ensordeció a sus portadores, quienes enfrentados ejercían fuerza sobre sus pasos, oponiendo resistencia al afincar su peso contra sus propios pies, estos clavados en el suelo.

Suponía ser un día de entrenamiento como cualquier otro, como un día normal que transcurría tal y como cuando tenía diez años y, por su propia cuenta, visitaba al distinguido caballero a pesar de las terribles advertencias. Ahora esto se había vuelto una rutina, ir y pasar el día en aquella casa rodeada de inmensos árboles. Era completamente usual que él, un joven muchacho de quince años, visitase al hombre que dejó de admirar para poder amarlo. Algo que se añadió a su itinerario desde hace ya varios años, cuando lo conoció y luego no pudo dejar de insistir en buscarlo.

—Gracias por el cumplido—se burló, sus manos ejerciendo presión a la empuñadura de su espada. Se atrevió a mover el arma, cortando la resistencia al aprovechar que la espada de su oponente temblaba un poco, sin poder competir contra su fuerza—. Aún te hace falta mucha práctica—acordó, una vez que el muchacho dejó caer el metal, este envolviéndose en la grama del césped.

—Realmente te odio—se quejó componiendo un puchero, completamente derrotado.

— ¿Es así, Eren? —inquirió, saboreando las palabras.

Eren no supo en qué momento la situación había dado un giro inesperado cuando Levi dio un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia y permitiéndose llevar una de sus manos hacia la extensión de su cuello. Se removió un poco, resintiéndose al tacto agresivo del mayor; púes sus dedos se enredaron alrededor de su garganta, las uñas de su mano enterrándose en la piel, un punzante y agudo dolor recorrer sus nervios y una alerta en su cerebro obligándolo a actuar en contra de ello.

Se removió bajo el agarre, su respiración cortándose de repente y la grata sensación de cosquilleo abrazando su vientre consecuentemente un abrasador calor lo hundía en la desesperación y en la emoción. Se preguntó si era normal encontrar satisfacción en aquello, pero fuera o no, no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso bajo los dedos del azabache. Se limitó a jadear y gemir, sorprendiendo levemente a su oponente, quien no podía asimilar que su bello ángel disfrutara de algo tan cínico.

A continuación, retomando el control, el hombre confundido hace tropezar con uno de sus pies al muchacho, este perdiendo inmediatamente el equilibrio. El ojiverde, un poco impresionado, se dejó caer contra el césped, a unos centímetros de su espada y la de Levi, cuya había caído recientemente en el desplome.

Asimismo, se deleitó de los chispazos que envió su pelvis al encontrarse debajo de los muslos del ojiplata, quien sabiendo los efectos que producía sobre su víctima, disfrutó de las muecas que este componía cada vez que friccionaba a propósito contra su cadera.

— _¡Ah!_ —dejó salir, sintiendo como si cortasen el interior de su garganta— Sabes que no, Levi—logró articular, su respiración casi inexistente y su corazón batiendo furiosamente contra sus costillas. Aquel simple acto abrasó a Levi, quien no podía resistirse ante la idea de torturar a su bella criatura que, para su propia dicha, se veía satisfecha de sus rudos tratos.

No quería admitirlo, pero él estaba retorcidamente enamorado de aquel joven. ¿Que si perdió su anhelo por matarlo? No. Jamás lo perdió; de hecho, siempre ha estado allí. El asunto es que él estaba conforme con saber que cada día, cada minuto y a cada segundo mataba paulatinamente la inocencia del muchacho. No con dolor, sino con algo mucho más nefasto y bello: con la hermosa ilusión del amor.

— ¿Yo? Yo no sé nada—emitió, en un cálido e inocente susurro.

Se inclinó sobre el agitado pecho de su aprendiz, el rápido latir de ambos corazones rezumbando y su melodía reverberando contra su pecho. El caliente aliento que ahuecó toda cordura existente en el joven Jaeger erizó su piel, cientos de puntitos dibujándose como por arte de magia contra la piel besada por el sol.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si el hombre sobre él parecía saber sus más sucias fantasías, friccionándose dolorosamente sobre él y su aliento peinando su tez, la suavidad de sus labios rozando delicadamente contra ella.

—Te encanta humillarme—espetó amargamente una vez que Levi suavizó su agarre, sus uñas aun clavándose en su garganta dolorosamente, la piel entumeciéndose alrededor—. Sabes que siempre te he amado, y aun así te aprovechas de ello. Solo soy… un juguete para ti—añadió dolido, permitiéndose respirar adecuadamente.

—Eres más que eso. Lo quieras creer o no—musitó, llevando sus labios hacia el oído derecho del menor. Apreció cada letra cayendo de su boca, un grave y ronco tono de voz derritiéndose en el oído del más joven, el estímulo que provocaba enviándose a cada milímetro de piel.

—Eres un demonio—escupió con veneno, contrariado a la excitación que comenzaba a envolverlo como una cálida manta en un día de invierno.

—Y tú un precioso ángel—completó, soltando una grave y lánguida risa que se apreció maliciosa y destructiva—. Me encantaría corromperte—añade, en modo de pregunta.

Dicho esto, entreabrió sus labios para morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Eren, tomándose su tiempo en clavar sus dientes suavemente y tantear con su lengua el mismo. Acto seguido, se separó de la piel para acariciar con la punta de su nariz la extensión del adolorido cuello del castaño, inspirando el dulce aroma del sudor entremezclado con el del césped húmedo, el metal rezumando de la tibia piel.

Saboreó la idea de tomarlo allí mismo sin consideración alguna, pero debía esperar un poco más. Realmente se sorprendía de cuánto auto-control había ganado con el pasar de los años y la experiencia.

—Corrómpeme, entonces—fue suficiente para Levi, quien sin pensarlo se abalanzó al joven muchacho bajo su propio peso. Sus labios buscaron los suyos, Eren resintiéndose a la presión exagerada que estos ejercieron, pero que comprobaron la desesperación del hombre.

Eren no lo supo y tampoco lo sintió así, pero había sido empujado a un pozo asfixiante y eterno. Allí a dónde cayera, solo habría dolor y soledad. Pero si a su lado tenía a Levi, se sentiría dichoso entonces, porque su amor obsesivo e incondicional le permitía transformar la oscuridad de su amado en luz; o quizá él fuera tan retorcido como él.

 **[…]**

El pueblo de _Béziers_ era un completo caos. Se rumoreaba que el hijo mayor del médico _Grisha Jaeger_ por fin volvía victorioso de su última misión, lo cual era motivo de alegría y de que los ojos del pueblo entero cayeran en él y su familia, esto significando un verdadero incordio.

La noticia del regreso de _Zeke Jaeger_ se había esparcido como la pólvora hacía una semana, lo cual significaba que Eren no habría podido visitar a su amante en siete días enteros para no levantar sospechas y que, como resultado, terminara junto a este en la hoguera. Realmente la situación le tenía irascible, no pasando desapercibido para la aguda intuición de su madre y hermana adoptiva.

Su hermana adoptiva, _Mikasa Ackerman_ , sospechaba que su hermano llevaba una clandestina relación… aunque, honestamente, jamás se esperaría que la llevase precisamente con un hombre infame como Levi.

Por otra parte, _Carla de Jaeger_ podía asegurar que su hijo no estaba yendo por un buen camino desde el primer instante en el que su pequeño había cruzado la puerta de su casa hediondo en el perfume de un hombre que, por si fuera poco, no se había molestado en evitar dejar profundas marcas en la piel de su niño.

Su pequeño niño hecho hombre y convertido en blasfemia.

—Eren, ¿has traído la leña? —aun así ella actuaba como siempre solía hacerlo, sin importar cuánto haya lamentado el comportamiento de su hijo la noche anterior.

—Sí—respondió, su madre girándose hacia él enarcando una ceja.

—Mentiroso—se atrevió a reír—. Mikasa ha vuelto ayudarte—afirmó, acunando el rostro de su hijo entre ambas de sus manos, estas destilando un delicioso aroma a las especias del estofado que preparaba para el almuerzo y la bienvenida de Zeke.

— ¡Mamá! —se quejó componiendo un puchero, la mujer enternecida por este gesto.

—A mí no me puedes mentir—aseguró—. Tus orejas están rojas.

— ¡Es porque hace frío! —mintió, frustrado y sin ser consciente de la obviedad de esta.

—Es verano—recordó su madre, divertida—. Ve a asearte. Y oculta esas heridas de tu hermano—murmuró confidencial, su hijo abriendo sus ojos de par en par, totalmente incrédulo de su vasto conocimiento respecto a su descarrilado amor.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Eren y Levi habían dado el siguiente paso, su relación fortaleciendo sus lazos con el pasar del tiempo. Cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora que se escurría del día, sus vidas se entrelazaban un poco más. Su progreso como pareja era tan importante como lento, tal y como el movimiento de las placas tectónicas; se mueven constantemente, pero nadie lo siente o lo ve realmente.

Aun así ambos comenzaban a protagonizar habladurías entre las mujeres del pueblo, esas que pasaban el día sin hacer absolutamente nada. Esas que no tenían un motivo de vida, lo cual las hacía vacías y superficiales según la perspectiva del ojiverde. Pero lejos de molestarle, de alguna forma le enorgullecía, el ego aumentándole en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de aquellas mujeres. Aun así, él era consciente que esas habladurías serían suficientes para que la _Santa Inquisición_ lo llevara a la hoguera.

La _Inquisición_ no necesitaba pruebas reales, solo mentiras bien elaboradas. Al fin y al cabo, ellos cobraban por la cantidad de _herejes_ que matasen.

—Buenas tardes, Grisha. Carla—saludó una grave voz desde la entrada, el cansancio irradiando desde los irises del alto hombre rubio, la estridente voz de su hermano sonsacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Hijo, eres bienvenido—concedió formalmente el padre, ya que su relación con el guerrero no era realmente muy buena.

—Zeke, hijo mío, he preparado tu plato favorito—añadió, amablemente, la madre de Eren.

Carla de Jaeger no era nadie más que la segunda esposa de Grisha Jaeger, este casándose por segunda vez al perder a su primera esposa. Cuando Grisha volvió a casarse, Zeke tenía apenas los siete años, siendo criado prácticamente por Carla. La dulce mujer se ganó el cariño del niño en un parpadeo, este totalmente agradecido de ella, e incluso, en ocasiones llegaba a pensarla como su madre biológica. Por lo cual, el distinguido hombre, conservaba un especial cariño por la castaña y esta, como era de esperarse, lo amaba como a su hijo biológico.

—No he pensado en nada más que en tu comida, Carla—comentó, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

La familia Jaeger por fin volvía a reunirse, rodeando una mesa y conversando conforme se deleitaban con los sabores de la comida de la madre, las anécdotas del hermano mayor, las discusiones de los hermanos menores y el silencio del padre, quien disfrutaba de la armonía que otra vez se desprendía de algo tan simple como lo era comer.

Aquel día Zeke había anunciado su retiro como soldado, asegurando que se trataba de un problema en su rodilla derecha y que estaba muy cansado ya de pelear por algo sin sentido. Los padres, lejos de preocuparse se aliviaron, ya que odiaban sentir un nudo en la garganta cada vez que el hombre rubio se veía involucrado en alguna misión en la que, claramente, su vida estaba en juego.

Desafortunadamente, esa felicidad fue efímera.

Grisha y Carla Jaeger fallecieron un mes más tarde en consecuencia a un incidente en el pueblo. La mujer había sido víctima de un asalto, y en la desesperación de sus atacantes uno cometió un error hiriéndola de muerte. Grisha, por otra parte, en la más terrible de las depresiones por perder a su segundo amor, fue ahogar sus penas en un bar hasta la medianoche cuando decidió que lo mejor sería volver; desgraciada fue su suerte cuando un misterioso asaltante acabó con su vida.

Los rumores de que el hijo menor de los Jaeger estaba teniendo una clandestina relación fueron desplazados por la superstición de que su apellido estaba manchado y maldecido. Estúpidamente argumentaban esta creencia con que el hijo menor llevaba una relación ilícita, el hijo mayor se había retirado de sus labores como soldado —abandonando su gloria— por un problema físico, la madre había muerto en un asalto a plena luz del día y el padre había muerto ebrio y asesinado.

De esta misma forma, Zeke se aseguró de ser el tutor de sus dos hermanos pequeños. Tenía el dinero suficiente para llevárselos a un lugar mejor acomodado, pero por alguna razón quería mantenerse fiel a sus raíces. Probablemente habría sido mejor si se hubiese desecho de esas ideas, ya que dejando _Béziers_ podría salvar a su hermano de la desdicha.

Pero, por supuesto, claro está que Zeke no tenía ni remota idea de la inmoralidad de Eren.

Cuando el castaño superó la muerte de sus padres, no dudó en buscar a su amante. Se hundió en sus brazos, embriagó con sus besos y desfalleció en sus caricias. Cada vez era más libertino, sin preocuparse en lo que diría el resto. De pasar las tardes en aquella casa, se prolongó a pasar gran parte de la noche en ella y, eventualmente, a desaparecer días enteros; algo que lejos de preocupar a Zeke, lo intrigó.

Pero cuando el rubicundo descubrió que allí en la colina residía Levi Rivaille, no pudo sentirse más ansioso y nervioso. El _«Caballero de Armadura de Cuervo»,_ venerado en toda Francia y conocido en toda Europa. Aquel del que se comentaba que despiadadamente descuartizaba a sus adversarios en un parpadeo y que luego de su expulsión por motivos indecentes se había convertido en un asesino serial era el redivivo hombre que vivía en el mismo pueblo que él, y que cabía una ínfima probabilidad de que su hermano lo visitase.

—Eren, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó, con normalidad cuando el aludido anunció su repentina salida de casa, y que seguramente no volvería hasta al día siguiente.

—Solo saldré un buen rato. No tienes por qué preocuparte, hermano—le respondió, con desinterés que no hizo más que incrementar el furor del mayor.

—Yo no soy Carla—escupió, helando al otro—. No admitiré que—

— ¡Tú no eres mi padre, Zeke!—bramó, enmudeciendo a su hermano—. Nunca he compartido recuerdos contigo realmente. Ahora no me digas qué debo o no hacer, es mi maldito problema lo que hago—dicho esto, se marchó.

El mayor, completamente exhausto de sostener la duda sobre sus hombros, se preparó inmediatamente para seguir al joven ojiverde. Finalmente, luego de un largo trayecto con sus pensamientos hechos una madeja de preguntas sin respuesta, confirmó lo que tanto temía pero que, aun así, no era del todo confirmado.

— _Creí que hoy no vendrías_ —escuchó decir, temiendo asomarse desde su ubicación.

— _¿Por qué?_ —escuchó la risa floja provenir de su hermano, escuchándose aterciopelada y con tenues reminiscencias de la infancia— _He discutido con mi hermano, por ello el retraso_ —añadió, con aparente sosiego que repugnó al espía.

— _Eres muy inconsciente, mocoso_ —reprendió.

— _Tsk. Qué más da, Levi_ —increpó—. _Solo comencemos con el entrenamiento_ —sugirió, el otro accediendo a ello.

Posteriormente haber atestiguado durante toda la tarde la interacción entre su hermano y el cuervo por nombre Levi, comenzó a reconsiderar que su hermano no estuviese involucrado en una relación secreta con el mayor de los hombres. Pero su opinión cambió drásticamente una vez que cayó la noche.

Cuando la oscuridad disfrazó el cielo, observó cómo sus objetos de estudio se adentraban a la casa del pelinegro, estos no volviendo aparecer en eternos minutos que no hacían más que incrementar la preocupación en el joven espía. Intrigado respecto a esto, se movió con cuidado entre las ramas hasta llegar a un ángulo del hogar en el que se ubicaba una gran ventana que permitía el acceso visual al interior de la estancia.

Supo advertir que el hombre que residía allí era bastante meticuloso con la limpieza y el orden, algo que particularmente agradecía ya que, de esta forma, le era fácil adivinar la ubicación del mobiliario y, a su vez, visualizar con claridad las dos siluetas que advirtió que estarían en su traje de _Adán,_ algo que sencillamente supo predecir. Sin embargo, lo que jamás pudo deducir fue la creatividad tan retorcida de ambos personajes.

Bajo la suave, cálida y refulgente iluminación de la llama de una vela, cuya cera se derretía paulatinamente sobre su propia posición de forma agobiante, podía entreverse aquello que protagonizaría objeto de pesadillas por el resto de sus días. Una horrida imagen siendo escaneada y esculpida en la retina de sus ojos.

El cuerpo de su hermano fácilmente descansaba contra el mullido colchón de la cama de la habitación. Bajo el ocre manto su piel broncínea lucía una tonalidad más oscura de lo que realmente era, innumerables e inconcebibles cicatrices desperdigadas sobre la suave tez. Los pliegues de su piel contorsionándose a las caricias de su amante, que sobre su propio peso se apoyaba encima de su torso, acomodando su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

Las manos del castaño completamente inmovilizadas por gruesas cuerdas. Atado a la cabecera de la cama, sus brazos se retorcían y halaban de sus muñecas, estas hiriéndose en el acto. Aun con la poca iluminación y a la generosa distancia, Zeke podía observar con total horror las heridas rojizas, punzantes e incluso sangrantes de su pequeño hermano.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado apartar la mirada, no podía. Se encontraba tan aterrado que aunque su cerebro ordenase a sus extremidades moverse, su cuerpo no respondía. Simplemente estaba allí, sumergiéndose poco a poco en la insensible frustración y decepción, petrificado y cada vez más loco, la cordura abandonando su cuerpo tal y como abandonaba a su hermano en ese momento.

Eren estaba muy ocupado, removiéndose cuan gusano debajo del pesado y tonificado cuerpo de su amante; respirando muy agitadamente, halando fuertemente de sus muñecas como un animal herido intenta escapar de la trampa que lo ha apresado; sus piernas enredadas alrededor de la cintura de Levi, pegándolo más a él.

Jamás se había sentido tan entusiasmado, tan enamorado y tan locamente enfermo. Y el azabache jamás se había sentido tan excitado con una víctima. Aquello indudablemente era una prueba indiscutible de su retorcido amor hacia el muchacho.

El hombre, aún hundido en el cuello de su joven amante, abrió su boca con una única idea en mente: hacer desfallecer al castaño. Quería escuchar sus gritos, quería sentirlo removerse y gemir, jadear hasta quedar sin aliento y que se aferrase a su espalda como si esto mermara el dolor. Por ello, no lo pensó dos veces cuando clavó sus dientes en la suave piel del joven, dejando cortes irregulares en esta hasta hacerla sangrar.

Presionó con una fuerza descomunal, el cuerpo de Eren arqueándose en el acto conforme dejaba salir un ahogado alarido, y no fue suficiente para él hasta que el gelatinoso y con sabor a hierro líquido de precioso color escarlata comenzó ahogarlo. La sangre comenzando a escapar por la comisura de sus labios, cruzando su barbilla y manchando un poco el pecho del jovencito.

Era un auténtico cuadro de dos amantes trastornados; los pliegues de sus pieles encajando entre sí acorde ambas teces se acariciaban y besaban con rudeza y, a veces, con delicadeza.

—Bastardo—bramó, como pudo.

El castaño, falto de aliento y su pecho moviéndose aceleradamente, sintió cómo una de las fuertes manos de su caballero aprisionaron uno de sus muslos, provocando en el acto que sus caderas se movieran hacia adelante en un claro gesto de reflejo que cautivó al ojiplata y que además causó que sus piernas se separaran lo suficiente para permitirle el acceso a este.

Apartándose de su cuello, Levi encaró al ojiverde, encontrando el cuadro que ningún pintor podría representar por muy bueno que fuese. No había nada que más lo complaciese que saber que aquella joya solo le pertenecía a él. Era completamente suyo. En cuerpo y en alma.

Enamorado se sintió al contemplar, en su constante debate entre amarlo o lastimarlo —sin saber que aquello siempre resultaba ir de la mano—, los cristalizados ojos entrecerrados del menor, las pestañas de este húmedas y con pequeñas esferas bailando sobre ellas, brillando bajo la candente luz de la vela; sus mejillas lucían encendidas, provocándole la necesidad de morderlas hasta arrancarle la piel; y el sudor perlando aquel fino rostro.

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, quería penetrarlo y embestirlo de una maldita vez allí. El calor lo sofocaba y abrasaba. Temiendo que su cuerpo sufriese una combustión, fue egoísta al recomponerse un poco y apoyarse en sus rodillas, su masculinidad erecta como una roca queriendo cruzar las puertas del paraíso que se dibujaban como dos colinas morenas y que, estaba muy seguro, le darían una caliente y apretada bienvenida.

Eren no lo esperó, ni siquiera había sido preparado —como era de costumbre en sus relaciones con el mayor—, así que cuando sintió su entrada expandirse de golpe, recibiendo duramente la virilidad del pelinegro, no hizo más que arquearse completamente y gritar adolorido al encarnar la sensación de partirse en dos cuando el glande hinchado y punzante de su amante no hizo más que rasgar su interior.

Él jamás tuvo consideración. Siempre fue un bruto al momento de complacerlo… pero así lo quería, y así lo complacía.

De pronto, él comenzó a moverse erráticamente, marcando un ritmo que sabía que su joven castaño no podría llevar. Las caderas chocando entre sí con furia en un sonido seco que, eventualmente, comenzaron a escucharse húmedo como un chapoteo cada vez que embestía cuan bestia.

—S-Sé más suave—suplicó, falto de aliento y el dolor invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

Ofendido, el otro se detuvo un momento y compuso una mueca de disgusto que haría temblar a cualquiera. Acto seguido, los nudillos de su mano izquierda impactaron contra la mejilla de Eren en un sonoro golpe. Ahora no había dolor únicamente en su cuerpo, sino en su rostro. La dolencia de su mejilla malherida propagándose como un dulce cosquilleo por toda su cara.

—A mí no me vas a ordenar nada, pedazo de mierda—gruñó, reclinándose sobre su posición. Su mano derecha aún sostenía el muslo derecho del menor, y su rostro estaba a un par de centímetros del propio del ojiverde conforme los dedos de su mano izquierda se encerraban en la mandíbula de este, presionando el segmento muscular existente entre las dos hileras de sus dientes.

—Te amo—exhaló, su aliento arremolinándose y fundiéndose con el del contrario.

—También te amo—correspondió, complacido.

 **[…]**

Luego de ser espectador de tal escena, el mayor de los Jaeger logró tardíamente huir de aquella maldita colina. La perturbadora imagen de su hermano siendo sometido y poseído por aquel caballero del demonio jamás podría borrarse de la retina de sus ojos. Y es que el solo hecho de recordarlo no podía evitar sentirse nauseabundo y mareado a tal punto de no saber qué era la realidad de la ficción. Podía creer en cerdos que volasen, pero aún no lograba asimilar la naturaleza de su hermano menor.

Despavorido hasta la raíz del cabello no recordaba ni cuántas veces había vomitado durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, pero si algo tenía en claro, era que debía enfrentar a su hermano por el bien de él y el de su familia.

Cuando Eren regresó, en ningún ínfimo instante se le cruzó la idea de hallar a su hermano mayor en un arrebato de ira. El hombre rubio pateaba y golpeaba todo aquello que se le cruzase en el camino, colocando indisputablemente la casa patas arriba mientras su hermana, Mikasa, observaba desde una distancia prudente la locura del mayor.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—articuló, parpadeando confuso hacia ambos de sus hermanos.

— ¡Tú! —señaló él, con su dedo índice, una vez que la puerta fue cerrada tras las espaldas de Eren.

—Zeke, contrólate—intentó mediar la única presencia fémina en la instancia.

—Eres tan retorcido como él. ¡Debería darte vergüenza la forma en la que deshonras a nuestros padres! —ignoró por completo la advertencia de la joven, acortando la distancia entre el castaño y él hasta sujetarle del cuello de la camiseta.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo, Zeke. Es mi problema lo que hago con mi maldita vida—revindicó, peligrosamente. El brillo de sus ojos irradiaba determinación y letalidad, indiferente a cómo su hermano le tomaba de la camiseta y logrando levantarlo un poco del suelo, quedando de puntillas para no sentirse ahorcado.

—No seas tan irreverente—gruñó, soltándolo con brusquedad. Eren cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, sintiéndose de momento muy débil y fatigado. No sabía si era consecuencia de la situación o si lo era del ejercicio que momentos atrás había ejecutado, pero definitivamente se sentía muy débil.

—Y tú no metas tus narices donde no te llaman—aun así, como su madre lo haría, continuó. No obstante, en el acto, escupió una generosa cantidad de sangre que preocupó a ambos hermanos.

Al día siguiente, cuando el abuelo de los Jaeger visitó el hogar de los tres hermanos como médico, no logró diagnosticar con seguridad la enfermedad que sacudía a Eren, quien cayó en cama por el resto de sus días a causa de lo que hoy se conoce como una tuberculosis que estuvo inactiva hasta entonces.

El joven había empeorado de forma abismal, perdiendo obscenamente peso y constantemente expectorando coágulos de sangre. La mayoría del tiempo le dolía el pecho, como si ahuecaran este o rompieran en mil pedazos sus costillas; además, solía pasar las noches en vela, exudando excesivamente. Se había vuelto normal sentirse acalorado y fatigado en consecuencia a la fiebre que lo abrazaba.

No cabía duda. Eren Jaeger iba a morir tan vagamente como su padre.

Por otra parte, Levi al sentirse angustiado por la repentina desaparición de su amante, decidió buscarlo él mismo al pueblo. Cruzó calles y puentes, preguntó a los pueblerinos —levantando claras sospechas, por supuesto— hasta que logró ubicar la casa Jaeger. No se sorprendió al tocar la puerta y que un malhumorado Zeke Jaeger le atendiera, la ira irradiándose en sus claros ojos; porque él lo sabía, aquel hermano de su joven amante, los había espiado.

—Quiero ver a Eren—determinó, sosteniéndole la mirada al más alto.

—No creo que le quieras ver en un estado tan deplorable—replicó—. Apenas bebe agua o come. Por mucho que lo intentemos su hermana y yo, simplemente se ha echado a morir—añadió, ganándose el ceño fruncido del más bajo pero no menos intimidante.

—He dicho que quiero verlo—insistió, con más rudeza.

No tomándole importancia al hecho de que pudiera contagiarse de la enfermedad de su amado amante, ingresó a su habitación. Lo que halló, definitivamente, no fue lo más bonito. Era una total escena del crimen en la que su ángel había sido despojado de su esencia por nadie más que Dios… y eso lo enfurecía.

Aún recordaba el último día que pudo visitarle, aquel espeluznante día cuando volvió a ser un hombre vacío.

Allí, inmóvil en un colchón, estaba un joven muchacho en su último aliento. Su piel, antes besada por el sol, ahora era cenicienta fundamentando su apariencia cadavérica. Estaba delgado al punto en el que sus huesos afilados amenazaban con traspasar la fina tela que descuidadamente ahora era su piel; su cabello, antes brillante y suave, ahora era opaco y descuidado; incluso el hermoso esmeralda de sus ojos ahora era de un color gris que horrorizó a su amante pelinegro.

Levi no sabía si quería reír o llorar. Reír de la ironía de la vida y de que, de esa despiadada forma confirmó la existencia de Dios; o llorar por el sentimiento indescriptible que realmente lo consumía y quemaba, el dolor de saberse que algo valioso pronto se perderá en un suave soplido y nunca más volverá.

Maldijo a todo lo divino y rezó, descuidadamente, a todo lo maligno pretendiendo que su amado amante pudiese ser salvado del apocalipsis.

Arrodillado junto al borde de la cama, lloró amargamente y como nunca lo había hecho antes. Porque su ángel corrompido estaba siendo devorado de la forma más cruel por su insensatez al intentar destruirlo. Aquel bello hombre que tanto veneró a su manera y que jamás pudo arrebatarle la vida por voluntad propia… estaba en su lecho de muerte.

—No llores—le pidió, su voz apagada y careciendo de aquel matiz sensual que siempre empleaba para seducirlo—. Me basta con saber que en algún momento me has amado—sollozó, muy bajito esto último.

—Siempre te he amado a mi manera, mocoso. Siempre—afirmó, levantando su rostro para encarar el del castaño, quien le observaba con una melancólica sonrisa dibujada en su ceniciento rostro.

Eren suspiró conforme con la respuesta, volviendo su mirada hacia el techo con aquella sonrisa transformada en una deslumbrante como en antaño. Como cuando él tenía diez añitos y, deliberadamente, conoció a ese hombre quince años mayor que él. Levi, en respuesta a este simple gesto, sintió que el alma se le escapaba.

—No te vayas sin mí, por favor—le suplicó, tomando su fría mano entre las suyas y besándola con real devoción.

—Tú no eres del tipo que suplica, Levi—río, suavemente—. Acaba con este teatro de una buena vez—fueron sus últimas palabras, perdiendo la vida en un segundo al dar su último aliento.

El pelinegro, tal y como lo ordenó su amante, se colocó en pie y compuso una mueca escéptica e indiferente. Las lágrimas, ciertamente, no se detenían. Ellas bailaban alrededor de sus mejillas unánime el dolor lo apresaba porque era cierto, él amor que sintió por Eren fue honesto y a su vez deshonesto. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que quería ser él el único en su vida, incluso en la muerte; el único que tuviese la potestad de arrebatarle la vida.

La única persona que lo amó incondicionalmente fue aquel ojiverde. Fue el único que conociendo su naturaleza cruel, compartió su locura y la tomó como suya para amarlo hasta el final.

—Permíteme conservarte un poco más junto a mí—musitó, en modo de solicitud. A continuación, deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre los párpados abiertos del difunto para, acto seguido, clavar sus dedos pulgares en las cuencas de estos y, presionando un poco más de lo debido, despojar del cuerpo los preciosos ojos.

Sin expresar emoción alguna, arrancó ambos globos oculares que lucían escalofriantes fuera de su poseedor, y consecuentemente guardó entre sus pesados ropajes. Se persignó, y se marchó con un nuevo objetivo… alejarse de _Béziers_ _._

 ** _Dos años más tarde._**

 _Conques, Francia._

En el sótano de aquel pequeño lugar estaba él, preparando con precaución las piezas de su próxima muñeca de porcelana. La más hermosa de todas, la más exótica y real. Aquella a la que implantaría los ojos del único y verdadero amor de su vida luego de haberlos conservado durante tanto tiempo, y esperaba encarecidamente que su invención pudiese acercarse a la imagen que tenía en mente.

Por mucho que lo intentase, nunca pudo superar a su gran amor. A Eren Jaeger. Siempre aparecía con una sonrisa radiante en sus sueños, al despertar incluso cómo respirar le hacía recordarlo y cada vez que veía grandes masas de agua, podía escuchar el chillido efusivo que este emitía cada vez que este conversaba sobre cuánto adoraba el mar, y como este pareciese nunca acabarse.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, solitarias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Ahora Levi Rivaille se preguntaba cómo aquel indecente anhelo por matarlo se convirtió en el más puro y desequilibrado de los amores. Pero, claro está, que la respuesta no reavivaría a su amado amante.

Había optado por abandonar _Béziers_ _,_ ya que sería una tortura el seguir viviendo en un lugar donde supo la diferencia abismal entre estar vivo y sentirse como tal. Además, sabía de sobra que hubiera sido incómodo el volver a encontrarse con los hermanos de Eren, incluso con sus abuelos o el pueblo entero que, a pesar de las habladurías, le tenían un real aprecio al chico que se encargó de corromper.

Lo cierto es que, quien realmente corrompió a otro fue Eren. Sí, tal y como descarrilado se escuchaba. El ojiverde no había sido corrompido y destruido hasta sus cimientos por Levi, sino al contrario; ya que desde que el azabache conoció al joven, no había vuelto asesinar y era cada vez más emocional.

Rememorando el pasado, él pulió y acomodó delicadamente cada pieza de su muñeca. La trató con delicadeza, la observó con ilusión pero sabía muy bien que no era Eren. Jamás lo sería. Porque aquello no tenía un alma propia ni un corazón latente, sino un interior hueco. Tal vez y solo tal vez, él fuese igual a aquel inexpresivo rostro.

—Nunca vas a volver, ¿no es así? —se preguntó, reconsiderando el suicidarse y soñar con volverlo a encontrar en otra vida. Pero eso sería muy optimista, ¿no es así?

Examinó minuciosamente a la muñeca entre sus manos, los ojos conservados de su difunto amante implantados en ella. El frío tacto de la misma abrumando la yema de los dedos de su fabricante, sus ojos perdidos en un rostro tan escéptico como el suyo.

—Te pareces a él—suspiró—. Pero no eres él—se recordó, colocándose en pie y dejándola en un asiento cerca de su escritorio.

Días más tarde Levi no soportaba la idea de renunciar, esta vez por completo, a su viejo amor. Estaba desesperado y frustrado, firmemente creyendo que lo mejor sería acabar con su propia vida. Era lo más sensato en una persona que ha perdido la cordura como él. Pero, desafortunadamente, escogió el camino que parecía más fácil pero que en realidad era el más siniestro y complicado.

Leyó muchos libros de magia negra, auto-convenciéndose que hacer un pacto lograría salvarlo de la tortura que significaba vivir con el peso muerto de Eren sobre sus hombros. Pensó también, muy inocentemente, que su amante volvería a la vida a cambio de su alma. No deliberó la idea, simplemente se encerró en un hecho que ni él mismo estaba seguro de que funcionaría, pero se reafirmó que lo haría y que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El caballero que siempre fue rodeado de un aura oscura y negra de naturaleza sobrehumana. Todos parecían notarlo, a excepción de Eren. Él había decidido, vagamente, vender su alma a cambio de una mirada que jamás retornaría a su época. Fue cobarde su decisión, pero de alguna forma demostró cuánto amaba a aquel joven muchacho.

Aquella noche Levi, mientras hacía los preparativos para el ritual, observaba de soslayo a la muñeca e imitación de Eren. Esta no se movía ni un ápice, le observaba indolente y, francamente, le llegaba a perturbar la sensación que le dejaba. Probablemente, él se estuviera mirando en un espejo a través de la muñeca de porcelana. Ella era fría, despiadada, hueca e inexpresiva, tal y como él lo era.

Ignoró estos pensamientos, continuando con su labor. Presencias pesadas, malignas y burlonas se asentaron en aquel sótano. Risas y gritos en una desagradable sinfonía de torturas auditivas. Velas negras, sangre y un sacrificio. Siempre era así, y así debía ser para que nadie estúpidamente hiciese eso por mera diversión.

El pelinegro, finalmente, mostrándose imperturbable al respecto… hizo lo que debía hacer. Vendió su alma a cambio de que el ánima de su amado amante tomara el cuerpo de su muñeca, avivándola y reviviendo las cenizas de un amor real y palpable. Por supuesto, la oscuridad no conocía qué era aquello, lo único que les satisfacía era el hecho de tener alimento y la diversión de las interesantes acciones de los humanos codiciosos por naturaleza.

Si realmente Dios existe, ¿por qué crearía algo tan erróneo como cautivador como lo es el ser humano?

Fuese como fuese, cuando todo acabó y transcurrió un par de meses, la muñeca decidió hablar para la propia sorpresa de Levi, un hombre ya condenado eternamente y que podía sentir el calor que emanaba su creación, poseída por algún poder sobrenatural. Lo sabía muy bien a juzgar por la vida que ahora reflejaban aquellos ojos muertos.

— _Ha sido su culpa. Debes matarlos, extinguirlos_ —fue lo primero que dijo ella, sin articular con su pequeña boca absolutamente nada. Pero el pelinegro estaba seguro, había escuchado la voz fuerte y clara en medio de aquel pentágono invertido hecho en sangre.

— ¿A quiénes? — preguntó, sinceramente interesado y un poco asustado. Desorientado, más bien.

— _Béziers_ —respondió, sorprendiendo a su fabricante e ignorando los alaridos de dolor que se escuchaban a las espaldas de Levi. Un poco lejos, ya que aquel ente no podía ingresar allí al ser puro y blanco.

— ¿Eso quieres, Eren? —cuestionó, sus ojos centellando la emoción al creer vilmente que ese era su querido ángel.

— _Sí_ —añadió, demasiado lento, como si quisiese grabar aquel monosílabo en la frente del hombre.

En la lejanía, se escuchó el desgarrador grito de un alma que reconoció como el verdadero y auténtico Eren Jaeger, quien lloraba por la desgracia en la que había caído el amor de su vida, e incluso luego de su muerte, seguía siendo su único y verdadero amor.

De esta forma, Levi acató la orden. Sangre corrió por las calles, el fuego consumió las edificaciones y los gritos fueron una dulce melodía. Únicamente logró afectar las zonas en las que su joven amante frecuentaba, y luego, al ver tanta malicia comprendió lo que quería decir. Destruir _Béziers_ era acabar con todo rastro de recuerdos respecto a su amorío prohibido, entre estos recuerdos, claramente estaba él mismo.

Por fin abriendo sus ojos y mirando la realidad, acabó con su propia vida de una forma dolorosa y como debía ser: lanzándose a las brasas de una casa en llamas, su cuerpo quemándose muy lentamente, y sonriendo se despidió de ese mundo cruel y loco en el que él fue aún más loco. De todas formas, jamás volvería a vivir en él… porque su alma ya no era suya, incluso sus pensamientos ya no eran suyos.

Puede que ahora esté condenado en el vacío, reviviendo una y otra vez su vida en la oscuridad de la Baja Edad Media. Amando, amando y sufriendo. Encarnando lo que parecía ser una película sin fin que dolía y a la vez, amaba. Era exactamente lo que sentía respecto a Eren. Lo amaba, pero le dolía amarlo y a su vez luchar contra su malévolo corazón que resultó no ser tan oscuro como pintaban.

Era probable que, efectivamente, la muñeca que él mismo fabricó albergara la oscuridad de su alma. Recriminándole indirectamente la muerte de su amante, moviéndolo a matar como en antaño… sonriendo una vez que él ya ha muerto.

—Buen trabajo, Levi—dijo, su mueca inexpresiva acomodándose a una alegre y una sonrisa tenue cruzándose contra sus mejillas de porcelana.

* * *

 _Para ser completamente honesta, ese no es el final que yo esperaba. Quería ser más explícita, pero realmente es agotador y mira que ya iba por la página veintiún. Todo esto preparado en dos días, lo cual es muy agotador._

 _La idea venía rondando desde hacía bastantes meses. De hecho, mi linda Kohai es testigo de ello; si no me equivoco le comenté sobre esta idea. Así que estoy muy ansiosa por saber qué tal os ha parecido ;-;_

 _#FunFactOfLore ¿Quieren saber algo gracioso? Bueno. No es gracioso. Pero no puedo quedarme con ello. Lo cierto es que reescribí la historia al menos unas tres veces porque, enserio, me desviaba mucho al romance y no. Demonios, no. Esto no es completamente romance, al menos no de ese del que te esperas flores y corazones en plan mangas Yaoí._

 _Culparé a la persona que ha sido capaz, sobrenaturalmente, de captar mi total atención. Porque, enserio, el amor no va conmigo. Es como los niños: no me agradan. Yo no les agrado. Fin de la historia._

 _Como sea. Ya dejo de hablar que sino no paro nunca (eso me dicen todos_ —espera, no. WTF—).

 _¡Nos leeremos! Tal vez incluso nos podamos leer el miércoles en mi fic Red Carpet 7w7_


End file.
